


Никогда и нигде

by Eia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>старый отель, паранормальный лифт. Причудливо сбываются желания. Или не сбываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда и нигде

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи вымышлены, совпадения намеренны, но ничего не значат. Таймлайн съёмок. ООС лифта.

Неладный лифт в отеле "Дорсет Мэнор" окончательно отказал в двухтысячном году. А странности за ним водились и задолго до этого. Строго говоря, ещё в середине восемьсот семидесятых, когда старое здание с ущербом для гордости перенесло большую реконструкцию и обзавелось дорогой безделицей – медленным паровым подъёмником, – ещё тогда этот самый подъёмник снискал себе славу чёртовой игрушки.

Первой в нём таинственно и бесследно пропала болонка вдовствующей виконтессы Мондвейл. Исчезнуть в закрытой кабине периметром тридцать футов было решительно невозможно – но всё-таки и виконтесса, и её компаньонки, и управлявшийся с коваными дверцами лифтёр твёрдо стояли на том, что на первом этаже собака с ними была. А на последнем — не было, и тут уж спорить не приходилось. Вторая тёмная история касалась колечка, которое граф Хоторн прямо в лифте надел на палец своей тогдашней любовнице. Символ нежных чувств никуда не мог деться из-под кружева перчатки – и всё-таки делся, исчез, как не бывало. Сколько горечи и досады излилось в тридцатифутовой кабине! В третий раз лифт пытались приспособить для подъёма в люксовый номер нового спального гарнитура; к всеобщему недоумению, наверх загадочным образом не доехали одно из трёх кресел и бюро с золочёным замком и гнутыми ножками. В отличие от колечка и собаки, эту пропажу впоследствии обнаружили в том же самом лифте – правда, уже после Второй Мировой, когда люкс меблировался заново, старый гарнитур спускался в последний путь, и вспоминать о происшествиях вековой давности было некому.

Течение времени преображало таинственный лифт, но на странностях не сказывалось. На смену громоздкой паровой машине пришла гидравлика, а ту, в свою очередь, потеснил электромотор; кабина стала бесшумной и скоростной, дверцы – автоматическими; шахту не раз расширяли и переоборудовали, а когда отель в очередной раз перестроили, добавив семь этажей – продлили вверх; и всё-таки тайне не мешали ни прогресс, ни годы. В лифте по-прежнему исчезали фуражки, веера и ридикюли, а потом портфели, а потом кейсы, а потом рюкзаки, а потом лэптопы – зато появлялись невесть откуда взявшиеся летучие мыши, еловые ветки и морской песок. Домашние питомцы остерегались в него входить, а люди, спускавшиеся в одной кабине с разных этажей, непостижимым образом не встречались друг с другом. Но порой могли встретиться с теми, кто съехал из отеля вчера или позавчера. Путь наверх занимал у лифта то полчаса, то полсекунды, а иногда программа давала сбой – и тогда кабина стояла открытой на всех этажах одновременно. Инженеры из команды обслуживания только в замешательстве разводили руками.

Но постояльцы не жаловались. Тем более, что помимо лифта с причудами в отеле было ещё пять совершенно исправных. В конце семидесятых горничные заметили, что по вызову лифт почти не приезжает, а ещё лет через пять он отказал совсем. Поломок найти не удалось, ремонтные работы успеха не имели, и, в конце концов, управляющий попросту махнул на столетнюю чёртову игрушку рукой. Лифт изолировали от электросети, отключили от пультовой, и больше в него никто не входил.

Горничные, впрочем, продолжали шептаться, будто иногда по ночам слышат, как кабина ходит вверх-вниз в обесточенной шахте. И будто бы, если приложить ухо, за закрытой дверью случается различить странные звуки: свист ветра, треск веток, неровный гул прибоя, хлопанье крыльев, отрывистый собачий лай, горячечный человеческий шёпот, а иногда, по вечерам – флейту... И что только ещё может почудиться среди ночи при не в меру богатом воображении.

Сказки, да и только.

—————

Генри начал со скотча. И с полудня. Отхлёбывал из квейка мелкими глотками, чтобы уж наверняка – и всё равно для блаженного забытья потребовались полторы бутылки. Мышечная масса, чтоб её. Кэл растерянно тыкался лбом в колени и непонимающе скулил; Генри, медленно, но верно пьянея, отталкивал тяжёлую собачью голову всё безуспешнее – и в конце концов сам склонился к мохнатой холке с риском вывалиться из кресла. Было так плохо, что ещё немного – тоже начал бы подвывать.

Чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни напиться понадобилось в одиночестве. Слабость, конечно. И глупость – но уж что есть. Накануне, то есть, вечером пятницы, приключился чёртов "Бёрдмэн" – смотрели всей съёмочной группой, у Гая, под ирландское пиво, хохоча до слёз и делая ставки на число ожидаемых кинопремий. Генри честно сказал, что больших шансов на лучший фильм у чёрной комедии не видит – слишком уж плебейский жанр – но на личную победу Майкла Китона поставил все деньги, что были в бумажнике. Поставил бы и платиновую Визу – если бы Хаммер, назначенный букмекером и составлявший расчёты на коленке, не послал его с этим куда подальше.

Боже, как они ржали.

Хотя ржать над киногероем – актёром, пустившим жизнь псу под хвост в заложниках у успешной роли супермена, да ещё в отчаянном исполнении Китона, на седьмом десятке лет остающегося в заложниках у этой самой успешной роли – он, Генри, мог разве что в порядке самозащиты. Домой приехал отравленным. А теперь хотел только сползти на пол и сдохнуть в углу.

"Добро пожаловать в клуб," – будто бы прямо к нему без слов обращался Китон, шагая по Таймс-сквер в одних трусах и всём блеске слегка поплывшего рельефа. – "Смотри, на что ты подписался: сначала три сиквела и пара десятков миллионов. Потом – ярлык, клеймо и ни одного стоящего предложения сниматься. Известность без дела, популярность без цели, ежедневная тусня неподалёку от кино без чего-либо настоящего и своего. Привычка кормиться вниманием. Перераздутое эго в зеркале вместо собственного лица. Потухшая искра дара. Семья, заведённая неизвестно зачем и потерянная прежде, чем узнаешь, для чего она нужна. Время сквозь пальцы. Деньги по ветру. Незнакомая дочка. И вот сухой остаток: ни-че-го. А когда на склоне лет ты всё-таки захочешь из этого рвануться – никто не примет тебя всерьёз. Даже ты сам. Даже пистолет на долбаной сцене не выстрелит, так что придётся прыгать в окно. Как тебе такой успех, малыш, а?"

– Я не малыш, – морщась, поправил Генри. Попытался поднять голову от собачьей шеи, на которой устроился, как на подушке – и не смог. –А до успеха мне, как до Луны.

Кэл жалобно рыкнул ему куда-то под ноги.

Чувство пустоты – и вокруг, и, главное, впереди – ело просто без ложки. О своей работе и себе в ней Генри и раньше думал часто: в основном, сквозь призму давнего, детского желания, чтобы весь мир и каждый из братьев лично увидели, что он чего-то стоит. И сквозь фильтр печального самоощущения младшим, да ещё и занятым чёрт знает чем. Бегущим по жизни с сачком наперевес за прихотливо порхающей бабочкой кино. И вот теперь, когда на горизонте замаячили серьёзное признание и серьёзные гонорары, на голову словно выплеснулось ведро ледяной воды. Прямо из киноэкрана. Метафорическое, но очень большое. Персональное. Грёбаный ice bucket challenge от мироздания. 

Алкоголь лился, как в пропасть, и ничего не наполнял. В полпятого позвонил брат. Средний из старших. Звал на стихийную вечеринку, велел за каким-то чёртом захватить галстук-бабочку. Генри согласился. Залпом допил всё, что оставалось в бутылке, наспех вывел Кэла, чтоб не мучился, и заказал такси.

– Ладно, не как до Луны, – хмуро признался он дверному замку, в который никак не мог попасть ключом. – Но я-то здесь не ради успеха. И я к нему готов.

От этих спасительных слов почему-то тошнило.

Из всей вечеринки ясно запомнился только кусочек сахара. Рыхлый белый кубик, на глазах темневший и рассыпавшийся под ударами капель. В маленькой ложечке над бокалом с горящим абсентом. Ну, и ещё – смутно – зеркало в туалете, сверху донизу забрызганное водой при попытке умыться.

– Ладно, и ради успеха тоже, – бессвязно соглашался Генри, склонившись к стеклу и ни черта перед собой не видя. – И да, ни хрена я не готов. Спасибо, принято. Я... найду, мать его, способ двигаться дальше, даже если во лбу у меня будет клеймо шире за...

Потом – тоже смутно – была икота. И гнетущее ощущение, что пить больше невозможно. И расплывавшееся в глазах сообщение словно из другого мира, от Хаммера: "Если не лёг, приезжай ко мне. Есть предложение." И неожиданно развратная ахинея, ни с того ни с сего озвученная на улице прямо в камеру бог знает чьего телефона. А потом – обивка сиденья такси под щекой.

Очнулся Генри уже в отеле. В полумраке какого-то из боковых коридоров, перед лифтом. Вход в вестибюль и объяснения с персоналом из памяти слизало, будто собачьим языком. Вроде, ещё по дороге была мысль написать Хаммеру, чтобы тот спустился навстречу – только едва ли Генри написал, едва ли Хаммеру и едва ли то самое. Но может, девушки за стойкой не забыли его предыдущий церемонный визит в компании Ричи. А может – об этом подумалось с непрошеным удовлетворением – так и работало клеймо успеха. Ужасающая сладость этой мысли слегка отрезвила.

– Всё равно ничего не поделать, – Генри приник гудящим лбом к упоительно холодной металлической двери. Пальцы как-то сами, без участия головы, нащупывали на стене кнопку вызова. – Я не выбираю, чему со мной случиться. Я только занимаюсь единственным, что мне нравится... единственным, что умею хорошо. И без этой роли тоже рискую... лишиться... А я пробовал не играть. И больше не хочу пробовать. Господи, что ж так... тяжко...

Больше всего на свете хотелось выйти куда-нибудь из собственной жизни.

Когда стальная дверь плавно поехала в сторону, Генри не сразу осознал, чем это грозит. Дёрнулся в попытке ухватиться за стену, когда было уже поздно; бесполезно, его повело внутрь, разворачивая, и, возможно, он так и грохнулся бы на пол... Если бы в грудь ему с силой не упёрлась чужая рука. Крепкая кисть с длинными пальцами. Она погасила неуправляемый занос так жёстко, что дышать стало нечем. Придержала и зафиксировала.

Генри глотнул воздуха ртом, поморгал и уставился на неё – на ткани его пиджака она смотрелась как-то причудливо. Попытался стряхнуть. Не смог. Попытался ещё раз, мимолётно удивляясь лёгкости, с которой эта рука сопротивляется нажиму всех двухсот двадцати фунтов его веса, и отстранённо прикидывая, не свалится ли он ненароком, когда избавится от неё. Не выходило ничего совершенно.

– Я сейчас убью тебя, чтобы не мучился, –оборвал его мысль знакомый голос.

Тогда Генри поднял голову. Заставил себя сфокусироваться. Почти не удивился – нет, ну кто бы ещё, кроме Хаммера, мог его встречать? Надо думать, сообщение всё-таки отправилось адресату. Смутило только, что Арми какого-то чёрта спустился за ним в полной съёмочной экипировке: тонком свитере под горло и винтажной куртке. И даже то, чего он никак не мог раздобыть, – реквизитная кепка, которую костюмеры запирали от него на ключ, опасаясь какой-нибудь непоправимой шутки, – была при нём. Тоже для вечеринки выпросил?..

И ещё удивительным было застывшее в глазах ледяное изумление.

– Ты рехнулся, ковбой? – спросил он почти недоверчиво. – Сколько человек срисовало тебя по пути сюда? Да ещё в таком виде?

Генри открыл рот, собираясь обидеться на угрожающий тон, но в последний момент передумал и покатился со смеху. Хаммер держался отлично – не присоединился, даже губы не дрогнули. Наоборот, словно окаменели. Как и пальцы, сжавшиеся на лацкане пиджака. Генри встряхнуло, втащило в лифт понадёжнее. Ребром свободной ладони Арми быстро и сердито рубанул по кнопке своего этажа.

– Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, но я знал, что однажды ты такое выкинешь, – хмуро сообщил он. – Уже решил, что не дождусь, и вот...

Генри подумал, что обидеться стоит. Но сказать об этом не успел. И Хаммер тоже не договорил: лифт дрогнул и плавно пошёл вниз.

Хотя этажей внизу больше не было.

…

Дело шло к взрыву с самого утра: первой под пальцами треснула спинка стула, следующей была металлическая ручка, которой Илья хотел подчеркнуть для Соло особенно красочный пассаж в его чёртовой книжке. А под вечер – конец всему – рассыпался шахматный ферзь. Когда Курякин хлопал дверью номера и в сердцах вламывал кулаком по кнопке вызова лифта, он уже шёл искать драки. Смирившись, если только это можно было считать смирением.

Слишком тяжело ему давалось вынужденное безделье. Пока Соло сутками пропадал, встречаясь с информаторами, которых наотрез отказался засвечивать, а Габи по другую сторону Ирландского моря потихоньку внедрялась в подпольную ячейку сепаратистов, Курякин изводился в лондонском отеле. Не мог помочь ничем. Ждал новых инструкций. Писал за всех троих давно просроченные отчёты и до хруста во рту боролся с акцентом. Потребность работать и приносить пользу ныла внутри так болезненно, что на срыв хватило бы её одной.

А были ещё книжки, которые оставлял Наполеон. В порядке языковой помощи и чтоб было, чем заняться. За пару недель от них накопился неожиданный побочный эффект – нет, расшатать Курякину веру в социалистические идеалы не смогло бы ничто на свете, легче было отрезать голову... Но какого-то чёрта вчера он до поздней ночи просидел над романом Золя, с этой самой головой окунувшись в захватывающие перипетии жизни парижского торговца тряпками. Большой универмаг лихо пробивал собственный путь на рынке среди мелких лавочек, и Илья даже бросил скорочтение – до того интересно оказалось рассматривать звериный оскал капитализма изнутри. До того логично росли продажи, прибывали покупатели и разорялись противники, до того грамотно работали в плюс неочевидные с ходу вещи – сниженные, к примеру, цены, или закупки большими партиями, или траты на ерундовый антураж вроде витрин и ламп... Вся эта вражья возня была, конечно, ничтожной и мелкой на фоне титанической борьбы КПСС за социальное равенство, да и тему угнетения трудящихся тряпичный опус наивно обходил. Но какая-то заноза от него внутри засела. И глухо саднила всю загубленную ночь и весь бесцельный день. Что-то сквозило в капиталистической дикости – умной, цепкой, наблюдательной и азартной, что-то, чего нельзя было не заметить и чем опасно было пренебрегать, что-то такое... такое же, как у самого Соло, который был плотью от плоти своего мира и светился его идеологией, как фонарь.

Свободное и живое.

Красота свободы и жизни укладывалась в голове со скрипом. Сознание её отвергало. В русской реальности жизнь и свободу традиционно ценили постольку-поскольку: в лучшем случае, их можно было отдать за дело, в худшем – потерять и не пожалеть. Прекрасной могла быть правота. И самоотверженность. И страдание. И ещё – преодоление низменных человеческих инстинктов. Но никогда – не жизнь сама по себе, не жизнь здесь и сейчас: легкомысленная и примитивная, непоправимая и незабываемая; не та жизнь, в которой можно с гордостью и удовольствием вкладываться в собственное дело, будь оно хоть магазином тряпья, или, как Золя, взахлёб писать, о чём душа попросит, или, как Соло, – с нехитрой помощью мороженого и сливок превращать в изысканное блюдо последний черствеющий на тарелке блинчик... Эту жизнь нужно было снисходительно отвергать и даже презирать. Только получалось чем дальше, тем хуже.

Трудно не прощать живым того, что они живые. Особенно, когда они с упоением рассказывают про товарооборот или облизывают пальцы.

От неразрешимых противоречий гудела голова. Непоколебимость собственных ценностей непривычно и трудно стыковалась с незваной красотой чужих. И, как всегда, не зная, как с этим справиться, Илья злился. Похрустывал костяшками пальцев в вяло ползущем вниз лифте; сердито думал о том, что за каких-то полгода стал никуда не годен ни как разведчик, ни как большевик. Загадывал, чтобы в морду можно было дать первому встречному. И не очень понимал, на что надеется – что выплеск ярости вернёт мозги на место или что доломает их окончательно. Какая разница, если хуже быть всё равно уже не могло.

Но оно могло. Лифт остановился внизу, и дверь отъехала в сторону. За ней, полностью перекрывая проём плечами, стоял Соло. Во всём блеске свободы и жизни. Если, конечно, на фоне этого блеска к нему применимо было слово "стоял".

—————

Первая мысль, конечно, была о провале: раскрытии и близкой встрече с кем-то из конкурирующих агентов в тайном бункере под отелем. Запоздало осознавать, что они с Соло просто застряли – просто в лифте, просто ночью и, кажется, где-то в подвале – было слегка... глупо. Особенно с финкой наготове.

– Приехали? – невнятно спросил Наполеон. Прислонённый спиной к стенке, он держался более-менее вертикально, но глаза открывать то ли не спешил, то ли не мог.

– Можно сказать и так, – буркнул Курякин. 

На мгновение обжигающе стыдно стало за собственную паранойю, временно даже погасившую гнев. Илья отодвинулся, чтобы больше не прикрывать Соло плечом. Спрятал нож в рукаве. Потянулся к панели управления: несколько раз вдавил кнопку седьмого этажа, хлопнул по клавише отмены – толку не было никакого – и, уже не сдерживаясь, начал раздражённо нажимать всё подряд с тайной надеждой разломать кабину к чертям собачьим.

– Постой, что... ты делаешь?.. – пробормотал Соло. С ним дело обстояло ещё хуже, чем со сломанным лифтом. Он отлип от опоры с явным намерением вмешаться; Илья привычно отступил на полшага, освобождая ему место – а в итоге едва успел схватить за запястье. Трудно сказать, чего он ждал, но точно не того, что Соло потянется к кнопке связи с диспетчером.

– А ты что делаешь?!.. – от неожиданности вырвалось чересчур громко. – Не хватало ещё вместе засветиться!

– Засветиться с тобой в лифте, – с глубокой задумчивостью сообщили в ответ, – далеко не худшее, на чём меня сегодня... ловили в камеру. Так что снимком больше, снимком меньше...

– Молодец, – кивнул Илья. Он как раз примерился к двери – и нажал на обе створки, пытаясь развести их в стороны. – Так держать. Верной дорогой идёшь, товарищ...

Соло непонимающе нахмурился. Как будто спьяну ни слова по-русски не разобрал. Это было до странности на него... непохоже. Да и не одно только это. Алкоголь как-то неожиданно подействовал на него вообще: и осанка была какая-то другая, и поза непривычно открытая. Куда-то делась манера раздражающе вздёргивать подбородок, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз назло разнице в росте, а с ней и привычка слушать, приподнимая брови в готовности немедленно поморщиться... Из облика ушла вся повелительная самоуверенность, вид был подозрительно уязвимый. Даже рубашка на груди была расстёгнута не эффектно, а как-то потерянно, даже бабочка на голой коже болталась забавно и слегка беспомощно, и всё это вместе...

– Что ты пил? – спросил Илья. – И, главное, где?

– Что было, – дёрнул плечами Наполеон. Опять привалился затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза. Странным образом казался моложе себя самого. – И где попало. Хотел сдохнуть.

– Длинный путь выбрал, ковбой. – Двери от стараний Курякина не сдвинулись с места ни на сантиметр; он бросил толкать их и выпрямился. – Может, пока присядешь? Подождём минут десять. Есть шанс, что лифт вызовут наверх вместе с нами.

– Я пока... не падаю. А ты не выходи... из образа, раз вошёл. Тебе агрессивное расстройство... очень к лицу.

Сколько же, мать его, он выпил. За месяцы работы с Соло Илья успел насмотреться на него всякого – но чтобы не держать за зубами характеристики из ЦРУ-шного досье?.. Не было такой дозы.

– Вспомни ещё про эдипов комплекс, – предложил Курякин. Просто чтобы показать уровень осведомлённости.

Соло это почему-то развеселило.

– В рамках своей роли ты вроде... не знаешь, что это, большевик. Почитай книжки: в Советском Союзе... не было... психоанализа.

– В Советском Союзе, – с удовольствием сообщил Илья, – даже Государственный психоаналитический институт был. Просто чтоб ты знал. Тебе о чём-нибудь говорит имя Сабины Шпильрейн?

Наполеон наконец-то поморщился, так и не открыв глаз. Правда, выглядело это не снисходительно, а, скорее, комично.

– Это знаменитая русская пациентка Карла Юнга, - пояснил Илья, с каким-то неясным волнением вглядываясь в его запрокинутое лицо: что, чёрт возьми, случилось, и почему оно, ни единой чертой не изменившись, казалось странно незнакомым?.. – ...С которой у него был роман, стоивший ему работы и едва не стоивший развода. После лечения она защитила по психиатрии диссертацию и сама была его, Юнга, психоаналитиком. Она работала в том самом московском институте. На её идеи опирался даже Фрейд.

– Ты мне сейчас... про Испанскую лестницу втираешь, точно ведь? – непривычно расслабленные губы как будто не слушались Соло. Снисходительная ухмылка ему не давалась, получалось слишком вопросительно.

– В рамках своей роли ты вроде не слышал про Испанскую лестницу, – не удержался Илья. – Выяснишь сам. Когда проспишься. Спросишь у начальства, сходишь в библиотеку...

– Вот разошёлся!.. – с чувством похвалил Наполеон. И вдруг блеснул из-под ресниц острым, синим: – Только строже давай... И чтобы каждое слово... всерьёз. Мы же договаривались: ты весь в работе, большевик. У тебя... дело. А ещё у тебя... мораль, так что до мстительного удовольствия ты не снисходишь... Как и до всех остальных, с твоим-то комплексом. А когда вдруг снисходишь – это стыдно. Покажешь мне стыдно… боевой комми?

– У меня нет эдипова комплекса, – очень ясно произнёс Илья.

– Вот!.. – обрадовался Соло. – Ещё раз так же посмотри... бомба просто.

– У меня. Нет. Эдипова. Комплекса, – звенящим голосом повторил Курякин. 

Наполеона от смеха едва не повело. Повело бы, конечно, и свалило бы на пол, прямо к ногам Ильи, бесполезной горой мышц – но тот вовремя подставил плечо в неожиданном приступе милосердия. 

– Я не образец здоровья, – признал он, к собственному изумлению смягчаясь: ещё вчера душил бы Соло в захвате, а сегодня на него как-то странно действовали то ли Эмиль Золя, то ли долбаный лифт, то ли очевидно беззащитное состояние напарника. – Но придумать такую дичь, как ваш Фрейд, – это надо постараться.

– Ты же сам мне раскладывал... на пальцах, – мотнул головой Соло. Возвращать его в вертикальное положение пришлось Илье, а привалился Наполеон к нему уже вполне самостоятельно. Со вздохом потёрся лбом о ключицу и снова подставил взгляду лицо – неуловимо, необъяснимо изменившееся, хотя на месте было, вроде бы, всё. Или не всё?.. Тёмное, почти кофейного цвета пятно в верхней части левой радужки – как тень от ресниц, но не тень; лёгкий вираж спинки носа – след от удара; ямки на щеках и подбородке... Небрежная, случайная, сплошь неправильная красота, которую до последнего не хотелось признавать красотой. – Сам сказал, что эдип есть. Замещение... отца в надежде доказать и оправдать – раз. Ненависть к любовникам... матери – два. И три – блок в отношениях с женщинами. Всё.

– Что – всё? Да это... Это никакого отношения не имеет... 

– К сексу. Один в один... твои слова. В загадочном русском сознании... отношения к сексу не имеет... ничто. Ни прошлое, ни настоящее, ни страхи, ни желания, ни... тело, ни... чувства. Это что-то животное, низкое, не достойное человека и потому... не заслуживающее даже названия. Я-то не знаю, поверил тебе на слово, а...

– Давай ты перестанешь молоть чушь, ковбой? – Илья не вспыхнул, до сих пор почему-то не вспыхнул, хотя отчётливо чувствовал, как к щекам приливает краска. – Ты же бред какой-то сейчас несёшь. 

– А ты... бред какой-то сейчас творишь, – согласился Соло. – Пялишься на меня...

– Я не пялюсь! – Курякин мысленно содрогнулся и почти отшатнулся физически. То есть, он отшатнулся бы в самом деле – если бы Соло не опирался на него всем своим весом и от движения безотчётно не ухватился крепче, прижимаясь ещё теснее. Щёки, кажется, запылали. Илья застыл. Несколько мгновений в упор смотрел в разноцветные глаза, оказавшиеся совсем рядом, и ошарашенно слушал где-то в горле странно частый грохот собственного сердца. А потом Соло усмехнулся ему и потянул за затылок свободной рукой – к себе, вынуждая наклониться. Курякин дёрнулся, напрягся, окаменел под нажимом, не уступая, но почему-то – почему-то – всё ещё без мысли двинуть поддых; и это было ошибкой, потому что, устав ждать, Наполеон качнулся к нему сам. Быстро и резко нырнул вперёд, приподнялся на носках, и губы сомкнулись на губах – сочным, жарким касанием длиной в полсекунды.

А ещё через полсекунды Илью обожгло укусом, остро и больно.

– Какого!.. – он отпрянул, как расколдованный. Вырвался зло и яростно – к чёрту, к чёрту! – из-под давящей на затылок ладони. В ушах застучало, заколотилось, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна - и вот оно: от гнева по всему телу волнами пошла дрожь. Или не от гнева? – Илья вдруг перестал понимать, что вообще происходит, почему от саднящих губ горячим импульсом прицельно прожгло прямо в низ живота, куда не могло и не должно было. Пока он соображал, лихорадочно отрывая от себя обнаглевшие чужие руки, Соло потянулся и достал ещё раз. Только теперь сумасшедший укус был первым, а обманный поцелуй – вторым, и от дурманящей сладости касания Курякин невольно ахнул. Попытался отстраниться – и не смог: Наполеон подался за ним, не отрываясь от губ. Снова прихватил пылающую нижнюю, сжал и слегка оттянул в очевидном обещании вот-вот обжечь ещё раз...

– Ну же! – невнятно выдохнул, не разжимая зубов. – Врежь мне, давай! 

И Илья врезал. Под рёбра, выбивая из Соло резкий выдох с привкусом стона; того предсказуемо согнуло, и мучительно-блаженный звук пришёлся Курякину в грудь. Илья добавил левой, свирепея ещё больше – и от стона, остро полоснувшего не по тем нервам, и от задевшего кожу тепла. А потом перехватил кренящееся тело и с размаху впечатал в стену лифта – всей тяжестью, и своей, и чужой. Вжался, не давая дышать, не давая шелохнуться – и с гремучей смесью удивления и ужаса осознал, что не хочет больше бить, зато удерживать и обездвиживать хочет нестерпимо. Крепче притиснул бёдра к бёдрам, уловил чужой вздох... И в ярость вдруг прорвался голод – давний, сильный и от долгого пренебрежения неуправляемый, как джинн из бутылки; и он подхватил ярость, а ярость стала ему выходом. Илья толкнулся навстречу Соло и впился в подставленные губы – в порядке наказания, чтоб неповадно было: сминая, прикусывая, заставляя впустить и повиноваться. Соло в ответ застонал так, словно ему было разом плохо и хорошо. Языки столкнулись; Илья надавил и с боем скользнул внутрь, целуя грубо и глубоко; Наполеон ощутимо дёрнулся, но не остановил его. Наоборот – слегка приподнял подбородок, позволяя ещё чуть-чуть. И от этого нехитрого действия Курякина качнуло чуть ли не до потери равновесия. Голова пошла кругом. Кровь жарко пульсировала в губах, пульсировала в члене, била в ушах набатом. Язык скользил беззастенчиво и жадно, в самом простом, самом естественном ритме; Соло вздрагивал и плыл, раз за разом не успевая отвечать и только подстраиваясь под чужой натиск. Сквозь огненный грохот до сознания Ильи с трудом доходили приглушённые стоны в два голоса. А оно, сознание – или, точнее, то, что от него ещё оставалось – расцветало от них фейерверками.

И долбаный это комплекс или нет – но ни с одной женщиной в своей жизни Курякин так не целовался. Это было просто невозможно. Зато теперь на нём как будто раскалывались оковы. Невозможность погибала смертью храбрых в неравной схватке с ещё большей невозможностью.

Он отшатнулся, когда понял, чего хочет. И как сильно. Разжал руки и позволил им упасть; отстранённо услышал звяканье ножика об пол. Смотрел в Наполеону в глаза, трезвея с каждым глотком воздуха. Успел даже поймать ослепительную вспышку стыда – трудно было представить, чтобы Соло в такую минуту обошёлся без комментария. Ясно вспомнилось, с каким содроганием он однажды рассказывал про шествие по нью-йоркским улицам толпы мужчин в женских платьях. 

Но тот обошёлся. Молча смотрел в ответ: снизу вверх, голодно и слегка растерянно. 

Илью повело к нему. Осторожно, как во сне, он поднял руку – и, мысленно замирая от запретности, накрыл искусанные, влажные губы кончиками пальцев. У Соло дрогнули веки. Губы разомкнулись под прикосновением; помедлили – и снова сомкнулись, прихватывая пальцы и втягивая в рот. Курякин откуда-то издалека услышал собственный прерывистый выдох. Склонился – и начал целовать: сначала верхнюю, едва дотрагиваясь, потом нижнюю – чуть сильнее, а потом, ничего уже не соображая, соскользнул пальцами под подбородок, запрокинул Соло голову, поймал ртом прошедшийся между губами язык. Наполеон поехал лопатками вниз по стене. Вцепился Илье в плечи и выдохнул в рот обжигающее ругательство. А за ним – чьё-то имя: короткое, в два слога, ни дать ни взять – открытый стон, переходящий в сдавленный; а может, и не имя никакое – абсолютная тайна для одурманенного мозга, бессильного в пьяном полурасстёгнутом английском изо рта в рот. 

Где-то наверху загудел мотор. Лифт тряхнуло и потянуло вверх.

– Ты... – долго это всё равно бы не продлилось. Наполеон оборвал поцелуй и увернулся, ушёл с линии огня; замер виском к виску, щекой к щеке, удерживая Илью за плечи. Курякин непроизвольно обхватил его крепче, уже понимая, что тот скажет теперь. Умирал от голода, бешено сопротивлявшегося попыткам загнать его обратно в бутылку – и поделом, сам был виноват. Его било крупной, долгой, знобкой дрожью. Как будто ещё немного – и для разрядки хватило бы одного этого объятия, этого нажима, этой горячечной, невозможной близости; он пытался представить, как повеселился бы Соло – но Соло еле справлялся с собственным дыханием и меньше всего похож был на человека, способного смеяться: – Слушай... ну, ладно я – хрен со мной, я в рванину... и мне вообще пофигу, с кем зажиматься в лифте. Но ты-то... Ты-то что творишь, мать твою?..

– То же, что и ты? – нахмурился Илья. – Ты целуешь – я отвечаю. Я целую – ты отвечаешь. Нет?

– Вот как? – Наполеон даже отпустил его. – Ну да, ну да. А скажи мне... где я буду завтра, когда мне не хватит, а твоя благотворительная... акция... кончится нахрен? В мусорном баке, порванным... на сердечки? К чёртовой матери. Я себе не враг.

– А я – враг, – кивнул Илья. – Мне вовсю улыбается как ни в чём не бывало жать тебе руку, когда проспишься!

Кабина качнулась и остановилась. Разъехались двери. 

– Тебе меня хотя бы в аэропорт не отвозить... каждую из оставшихся пятниц, – сказал Соло. Как-то окончательно. И очень устало. Отодвинул Курякина плечом и попытался шагнуть мимо него. – Спасибо... не провожай.

– Вообще-то, здесь живу я.

– А... Ну, тогда сам и выметайся.

Кажется, этой его усталости Илья и уступил. Потому что больше на пути не было ничего. Не остановила бы даже раненая гордость – он готов был пререкаться, настаивать и загонять в угол. И просить – тоже. Страшно представить, до какой степени его морально разложило за какие-то минуты: он и вообще позволил бы делать с собой, что угодно. Он даже из лифта вышел спиной вперёд, чтобы продолжать звать Наполеона взглядом – потому что тот прикрыл глаза, как будто мог сорваться и выйти следом за ним. И смотреть Илья собирался до последнего, чтобы дать ему пару сотен возможностей передумать. 

Рехнуться, какая осторожность. Самое оно для разведчика на задании. Да что там, Курякин и про разведчика-то вспомнил, только услышав вдалеке за спиной грохот и глухой вскрик. Его бросило к стене рефлекторно, на чистом инстинкте. Дверь номера, надёжно захлопнутая перед недавним уходом, теперь была приоткрыта. Ещё немного – и Илья вошёл бы в ловушку.

– Поздравляю, – вздохнув, открыл один глаз Наполеон. – У тебя, кажется, фанаты... или Гай. Не знаю, что хуже.

Илья поднял ладонь, жестом приказывая ему оставаться на месте. Вытащил из-за пояса "макаров", а из заднего кармана брюк – глушитель. Навинтил его, щёлкнул предохранителем и взвёл курок. Бесшумно скользнул вдоль стены к неплотно притворенной двери. Толкнул её, укрываясь за наличником. И застыл.

Посреди стола, ровно там, где должен был остаться исчёрканный томик Золя, на боку лежала почти пустая бутылка текилы. Рядом в свете настольной лампы поблёскивали два шота – нетронутый и пустой. 

– ...Да охренел ты, – конкурирующие агенты врукопашную расставляли приоритеты на полу возле кровати. Один уже вдавил другого в ковёр и, усевшись сверху, сосредоточенно заламывал ему за спину правую руку в тонкой кожаной перчатке. – Знать не знаю, куда там тебе надо, но, блядь, я единственный раз не лечу домой на выходные – и ты отказываешься со мной пить! Нахрена тогда было предлагать вчера?..

Илье было очень хорошо его видно, этого придурка, без стеснения вещавшего в полную мощь посреди собственноручно устроенной западни. И выглядел он... Курякин едва не скрипнул зубами. Твою же мать, где только нашли?.. Или это была маска – из какого-нибудь сульфополистирола, такая откровенно дерьмовая?.. Но сильнее всего поразила попытка подделать голос. Кривая имитация с тошнотворно лёгким, до обидного естественным звучанием вражьего языка.

Ярмарочная кукла, мысленно начал закипать Илья. Пугало огородное. За каким дьяволом всё это могло кому-то быть нужно?

– ...К едрене фене бы тебе слетать, – сдавленно простонал второй агент, мордой в пыльном ковре. По-русски и почти без акцента. – За исправной микросхемой для мозгов, махина ты чёртова...

А от этого голоса в голове у Курякина просто помутилось. Они дёрнулись одновременно: он и агент, упрямо вскинувшийся в очередной попытке освободиться. Быстрый взгляд полоснул по лицу Ильи, выхватив его даже мельком, даже из полумрака коридора, за наличником двери и поверх "макаровского" ствола. Это не мог быть Соло – но был, без малейших сомнений; совершенно не понимая, почему так уверен, Курякин мог голову дать на отсечение. Хоть сейчас. 

– Большевик, – выдохнул Наполеон с жгучей надеждой. Вид у него был, как у человека, смирившегося с тем, что он сошёл с ума – и вдруг убедившегося, что нет, не сошёл. 

Курякин в одно движение отлип от стены, шагнул в комнату и взял собственного двойника на мушку. 

– Руки! – приказал он.

Если вражеский агент его и понял, то вида подавать не собирался. Медленно повёл по-пижонски взъерошенной головой; он был, со всей очевидностью, нетрезв и смотрел на Илью... удивлённо. С неприязнью, но без страха.

– Он велел тебе поднять руки, – торопливо перевёл ему Соло с ковра.

– А он кто вообще? – уточнил двойник. У Наполеона. – Это что, шутка?..

– Да, – согласился Илья, – смеяться на счёт три. 

Он качнул дулом и спустил курок. Пуля прошла у двойника над ухом, в паре сантиметров от виска. Грохнула в межоконный простенок, обдав щепками. 

– Твою мать... – растерянно выдохнули за спиной. Не опуская пистолета, Курякин бросил взгляд за плечо. Двойник Соло смотрел на него потрясённо и недоверчиво целых две секунды. А потом глаза закрылись; он качнулся и стёк на пол по дверному косяку. 

Настоящий Соло ещё более потрясённо смотрел с другой стороны. Только взгляд у него был тот самый – взламывающий и крадущий, не нуждающийся в разрешениях – после которого незачем объяснять, а лгать невозможно. Он прошёлся от рта Ильи к припухшим губам отключившегося двойника и дальше вниз: к расстёгнутой рубашке и кавардаку в штанах. Захотелось провалиться.

Зато второй агент не чувствовал ни малейшего дискомфорта.

– Хреново целишься, – сообщил он Илье как ни в чём не бывало. – Я, знаешь, как-то раз жене на Рождество пистолет подарил. Так вот, если бы в меня стреляла она, а не ты, мои мозги давно были бы в окне. И кстати. Если ты рассчитываешь на какой-нибудь выкуп от моего семейства, должен тебя огорчить. Потому что они...

– Дай-ка угадаю, – неожиданно сердито перебил Соло. Вывернулся из-под противника, улучив секундную заминку; взял на удушение и потащил к ближайшему стулу. – Потому что они, напротив, с радостью заплатили бы за неделю тишины. Только я свою часть контракта не потяну.

… 

– Есть предположения? – первым сдался Илья. Он обыскал диверсантов со всей тщательностью, но никакого оружия не нашёл. Следящей аппаратуры у них тоже не оказалось. Зачем они здесь, был большой вопрос.

Что вопросом не было – так это то, что находиться в отеле стало опасно. И, разумеется, что отпускать пленных нельзя. Уводить их Курякин предложил по крышам, а путь наверх у него был на экстренный случай заготовлен ещё неделю назад – в каждой лифтовой шахте пустовали машинные помещения, оставшиеся ещё от довоенных подъёмных механизмов. У Соло других вариантов не было.

– Если только ДРОЗД, – признался он. – Тамошние ребята славятся изобретательностью. Должно быть, где-то я прокололся и раскрыл нас... Но уж лучше это, чем свихнуться, да ещё вдвоём с тобой. – Он вытащил из кармана моток изоленты и добавил последний штрих: с мстительным удовлетворением заклеил двойнику рот. – Прости, парень. По третьему кругу про твою жену я не выдержу. 

– Да уж, напарник ты в любом деле хреновый, – кивнул Илья. – Второму тоже рот заклей.

Блиц-допрос диверсантов ни малейшей ясности не внёс. Оба прошли его на пять баллов: один не мог сказать ни слова, другой, не закрывая рта, жизнерадостно фонтанировал ахинеей. Он железно держался легенды о том, что снимается в кино, охотно отвечал "да" на любой абсурдный вопрос – хоть про связь с королевским домом, хоть про задание МИ-6 по срыву полётов на Луну – а с редких крупиц дельной информации благополучно слетал вбок за ворохом занимательных подробностей. Это явно было какое-то новое слово в психологической подготовке агентов. И руки прямо чесались съездить этому новому слову по морде.

– У меня в тайнике есть амитал, – предупредил Курякин угрожающе. – Найдём место поукромнее – поговорим с тобой по-другому, понял?

– Прояви милосердие, большевик, – поморщился Соло. Он как раз склонился над собственной копией: запечатывал губы изолентой, откровенно стараясь не рассматривать и не дай бог не коснуться. – Он у тебя умрёт от удушья. В ходе словоизвержения.

Разговорчивый агент в ответ замычал что-то нечленораздельное. Его приятель даже не пошевелился. Спал, как ангел, полулёжа на полу в дверном проёме. О том, чему обучен он, думать не хотелось. 

Наполеон с опасливой брезгливостью ткнул его в бедро носком ботинка.

– Я это не потащу, – сказал он. – Без обид, большевик. Не могу. 

– А ещё лучший агент ЦРУ, – немедленно отозвался Илья. – Тоже мне...

Впрочем, возражать он и не думал – положил пистолет на стол рукоятью к Соло. Было что-то бесспорно отталкивающее в том, чтобы хоть нести, хоть вести на прицеле собственного двойника. Наполеон с явным облегчением подхватил ствол и упёр дуло болтливому пленнику в спину. Вздёрнул его на ноги и повёл к двери. Илья двинулся следом.

С чужим двойником оказалось ничуть не легче, чем со своим. Едва Курякин успел поднять его на ноги и подставить плечо, забросив себе на шею тяжёлую руку, как подконвойный с готовностью подался к нему всем телом. Уткнулся лицом куда-то пониже уха, с силой втянул воздух, упиваясь запахом – и застонал так тихо и сладко, что у Ильи встали дыбом волосы на загривке. Изолента прохладно и гладко скользнула по коже, рельефная спина напряглась под пальцами; щёки у Курякина вспыхнули, и уже на втором шаге он отлично прочувствовал, что может не устоять на ногах в любую секунду. 

Как же он был благодарен Соло за то, что тот ни разу не обернулся.

Лифт раскрыл двери немедленно. Стоял наготове. Доверия это не вызывало, но ждать других было опасно: две ближайших кабины уже пришли в движение где-то внизу и, возможно, прямо сейчас прямо сюда поднимали группу захвата. Соло шагнул внутрь первым, продолжая держать пленника на мушке; Илья протиснулся следом, сгрузил спящего двойника у двери и без замаха вырубил разговорчивого диверсанта ударом в ухо. Просто чтобы освободить пистолет. Нажал кнопку последнего этажа. Кабина закрылась и тронулась. По плану дальше следовало открыть люк в потолке, и Курякин, не мешкая, этим и занялся: подцепил обивку с одного края, дёрнул, обнажив металлическую основу с дверцей, упёрся ладонями... И в эту же секунду снаружи раздался скрежет. Погас свет. Лифт качнуло так резко, что Илья приложился об стену, и затормозило до почти полной остановки. 

Можно было говорить "приехали" во второй раз. Курякин инстинктивно взмахнул рукой, ища в темноте то ли опору, то ли хоть что-нибудь – и нащупал ладонь в кожаной перчатке. Сбоку полоснуло светом карманного фонаря: кроме них с Соло, в лифте не осталось никого. Это было невозможно. Но было. Замаскированный люк? Дверь в стене? Что?..

Снаружи заскрежетало ещё. В голове у Ильи стремительно пронеслись варианты развития диверсии, в которых следующим этапом взрывчатка на крыше лифта отрывала кабину от троса. Он отложил непонимание до лучших времён и ухватился за створки двери; в прошлый раз ничего не вышло, но на волне адреналина ему случалось ломать и более бесперспективные вещи. Сломалась и эта: двери со скрипом разъехались, на уровне груди оказалось плавно ползущее вниз перекрытие этажа. Илья нырнул под него и подпёр плечом; взглядом скомандовал Соло на выход. Тот одним движением оттолкнулся, подтянулся, вымелся; развернулся на краю и неожиданно подставил плечо под опускающийся потолок кабины снаружи. Курякин прыгнул и вскарабкался в уменьшающийся створ. Вывалились на пол вдвоём. Откатились в разные стороны и застыли ничком. 

Двери закрылись. Стало тихо.

Секунд двадцать Курякин лежал, не шевелясь. Ждал взрыва. Потом поднял голову и осмотрелся, медленно свирепея. 

– Слушай, – напряжённо подал голос Соло, – какой это, по-твоему, этаж?

– Седьмой, – ответил Илья. – Поздравляю тебя, ковбой. ДРОЗД или не ДРОЗД, а, похоже, участь нас обоих постигла скорбная. – Он поднялся на ноги и пошёл к двери собственного номера. Дёрнул ручку, несмотря на предостерегающий возглас из-за спины: было заперто. Накрепко. Курякин нащупал ключ в кармане куртки и под аккомпанемент взводимого курка открыл замок. 

За дверью лежала оглушительная тишина. У выхода ждал вечно собранный, в любую минуту готовый к отходу чемодан. На столе покоился томик Золя. Ни бутылки, ни шотов, ни следов борьбы на полу. Ничего.

– Это что за нахрен? – в сердцах спросил Наполеон за плечом. И ответить ему было нечего.

– Я не знаю. Возможно, какой-то психотропный препарат. – Илья вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонью. Сил укладывать всё это в голове не осталось. – Пойдём отсюда?

– А смысл? 

– Верно, – стало почему-то смешно. Курякин шагнул в комнату, пропустил Соло вслед за собой и запер дверь. Поразмыслив, своротил с места платяной шкаф и забаррикадировал выход. Снял куртку и уселся за стол.

Наполеон постоял на месте и придвинул себе второй стул – с треснувшей спинкой. Бросил на столешницу пистолет и перчатки, включил лампу, взял с тумбочки сомнительного вида бутылку, а с полки – два бокала. Отточенными движениями до блеска натёр их краем скатерти. Вытащил из рукава складной нож.

– Я нёс тебе коллекционный шерри, – сообщил он, в полтора счёта выкрутив пробку каким-то совершенно неуловимым, почти изящным движением. – Бесполезно спрашивать, куда он делся, так ведь? 

– Так. А был повод?

– Координатора ИРА в Лондоне зовут Уильям Мондвейл. И он будет завтра на приёме в Солсбери. Страдает аристократическими корнями и русофильством.

– О.

– Да к чёрту, – Соло разлил вино по бокалам и сел напротив. Пристально посмотрел через стол. Приподнял бровь.

– За умение жить, – объявил Илья. – Savoir vivre.

Наполеон усмехнулся.

– Чокнутый болтливый ты сказал, что у меня синдром обречённого, – произнёс он, вертя в руках ножку бокала и пристально всматриваясь в тёмную жидкость внутри. В свете лампы его глаза казались совсем прозрачными – озёрная вода, чуть тронутая синевой. – Сказал, что быть настолько втянутым в "здесь и сейчас" может только тот, у кого нет будущего. Нет завтрашнего дня. Так что сладость бытия снисходит на меня прямиком из моего приговора, если хочешь. – Он поднял бокал и, задержав дыхание, хлопнул, как стопку. – Боже, какая дрянь.

– Тогда я, выходит, страдаю иллюзией бессмертия. – Да, пойло было то ещё. – У меня столько всего отложено на потом, что на сегодня нет ничего вообще.

– Может быть. Я не знаю, а твой психиатр вышел.

– Выполз. Что ещё он тебе говорил?

– Много чего, – Соло поморщился и налил снова. – Он, знаешь ли, вообще умолкнуть не мог. Говорил, что я злюсь на какого-то типа, лет десять назад получившего вместо меня должность 007. И из кожи вон лезу, чтобы постфактум доказать, что я был лучше. Ты хоть примерно представляешь, о чём речь?

– Нет, – Курякин едва не расхохотался. – Я знаю в разведслужбах мирового значения только один объект с кодовым названием 007. И это телефонный аппарат Дзержинского. Ты хочешь доказать, что лучше телефона?

– Спросил агент, целовавшийся в лифте с мужиком, – не удержался Соло. Дёрнул плечами и опять выпил залпом.

– Тяжёлый день, – Илья прикрыл глаза. Он бы вспыхнул, обязательно вспыхнул от... стыда? гнева? – но... Тот поцелуй был лучшим в его жизни. Строго говоря, был единственным в его жизни поцелуем. Стоило не обесценить это хотя бы раз, невзирая на обстоятельства. 

Наполеон смотрел на него через стол. Пристально и как-то... не слишком уверенно. В их связке стремительно смещался центр тяжести – как будто согласие с собственными чувствами сделало Илью неуязвимым.

– К тому же, я думал, это был ты, – сказал Курякин. Не смог себе отказать. И да, Соло содрогнулся. Слегка.

– Ещё лучше.

– Ничего, жив остался. – Поддевать его было одно удовольствие. – И скажу тебе даже больше: чего-нибудь такого уж особенного...

– Не смей, – перебил Наполеон. И выразительно посмотрел исподлобья. – Не смей, Илья.

Курякин вылил в рот всё, что было в бокале. И то ли от усталости, то ли от вопиющей дешевизны алкоголя вдруг почувствовал нестерпимое желание уткнуться в столешницу лбом и ни о чём не думать.

– Нам тоже нужно убойное психическое оружие, – сказал он. – Чтобы взломали дверь и одурели от увиденного. – Соло, ещё не успевший отвести взгляд, вопросительно повёл бровью. – Так что держи вот. – Илья потянулся и придвинул к нему книгу. – И давай вслух.

Наполеон с непроницаемым видом налил себе ещё. Взял Золя, как будто только что отложил. И театрально нахмурившись, открыл посередине.

– Тебе про роман Дениз с Мюре или про драму в соседней лавке? – он перевернул пару страниц и хмыкнул. – Чёрт, я люблю эту книжку.

– Драму, – заказал Илья. Сложил руки на столе и упёрся подбородком в скрещенные пальцы. 

Здесь и сейчас было неправдоподобно, неописуемо хорошо. Пауза перед штурмом, он, Соло, а между ними – два бокала, пистолет и конус света. 

...

Боже, как гудела, как невыносимо гудела башка. Генри приоткрыл один глаз и немедленно закрыл опять. Он сидел на полу в коробке... клетке... господи, да в лифте. Прямо у двери. На бедре у него мирно покоилась голова Хаммера, а ноги Хаммера пресекали весь лифт наискосок по длиннику и под углом упирались в противоположную стену. 

– Эй? – позвал Генри. Ощупью нашёл плечо Арми и слегка потряс. – Ты... тут... что?..

– Ммм... – сообщили в ответ. Хаммер поморгал, привыкая к неяркому освещению, и зашевелился. – А, это. Лифт стоял, аварийка не работала, а через дверь орать было как-то стрёмно. И ты хорошо лежал. Ну, и я тоже... лёг. Лучше в адекватном состоянии к людям выходить, не считаешь?

– Считаю, – Генри тряхнул головой. – А где мы вообще?

– В Лондоне. Кажется. Да не дёргайся, в отеле у меня, на Саффолк-стрит. И если что, – Хаммер взглянул на часы, – сейчас воскресенье, тебя зовут Генри, можно даже Генри Далглиш, если сушняк отпустил. Я Арми, рад знакомству. 

– Смешно, блин. Ты меня встречать вышел, так что ли?

– Больше похоже, что провожать. – Арми медленно сел, придерживая голову руками. –Поднялся ты, вроде, сам – я только смс отправил, а ты уже вот он, с бутылкой хереса и невменяемый от слова совсем. 

– Чёрт, – Генри потёр глаза, чтобы скрыть неловкость. – На вечеринке перебрал. Немного. И что... я делал?

– Пургу нёс. Хамил. Нарывался. Отказывался от текилы. Чёрт, не помню... Башка, как будто из чугуна, и в ушах звенит до сих пор. 

– Извини, если было за что. 

– Да ладно. Я тебе, похоже, рот заклеил. – Хаммер поморщился и вытащил из кармана полоску какого-то пластыря. – И себе тоже. Зачем-то.

Генри застонал, зарывшись лицом в ладони.

– Снять про тебя ролик "Кавилл против пьянства"?

– Ага. "У пьянства все шансы". И сразу на ютуб. 

Арми хмыкнул. Осторожно встал на ноги:

– Ну что, ты крикнешь или я?

– Подожди, – Генри потянулся и на ощупь нажал первую попавшуюся кнопку на панели управления. Лифт дрогнул, загудел и поехал.

– Смотри-ка, – удивился Хаммер. – Отоспался и посвежел. 

– Я всё равно лучше по лестнице. Пустишь к себе? Мне бы отлить.

– Да ради бога. Приходи, когда хочешь.

Кабина остановилась. Арми приглашающе протянул руку. Генри ухватился за неё, поднялся с пола – и качнулся от внезапного головокружения. 

– Эй, эй, – Хаммер приложил его к стенке. – Отставить каскадерские трюки! Я ещё камеру не включил.

– У меня жуткое ощущение дежавю, – Генри даже похолодел. Пару раз слегка ударился о стену затылком, но наваждение не проходило. - Как будто мы… ты... Ты случайно ничего не рассказывал мне про Сабину Шпильрейн?

Арми смотрел на него своими невозможно синими глазами. Прямо карибский горизонт в скептическом прищуре. 

– Я? Никогда и нигде. Я даже не знаю, кто это. А вообще, нет, постой, знаю... Ты про роль Киры Найтли в "Опасном методе"? Где Юнг вылечил больную с давней травмой, освободив её мазохистские склонности? У неё там ещё постельные сцены с Фассбендером были такие... садо-мазо-рвотные. Мы с женой смотрели – так Лиз тошнило, вот прямо нефигурально, с первой минуты и до последней... Что ты смеёшься?

– Порядок. Показалось. Идём, ковбой, пока нас здесь снова не закрыло. – Генри отодвинул Хаммера с дороги и вышел первым. Арми последовал за ним.

Лифт постоял ещё пару секунд и плавно свёл двери. На полу остались лежать потерянные бабочка и финка.

Или не остались.

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте есть временные проколы. В период съёмок "А.Н.К.Л." "Бердмэн" ещё не вышел, Генри не завёл собаку, жена Арми не была беременна, а про ice bucket challenge никто слыхом не слыхал. Все нестыковки - на совести лифта ))


End file.
